Distance Changes Nothing
by OneHellkat
Summary: COMPLETE CHAPTER 14 POSTED After more than a year apart, what will happen to Robin and Amon when brought together under special circumstances. Will what lies beneath the surface destroy them....or will they finally find heaven. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin....yadda yadda yadda  
  
The black sedan rolled to a slow stop. His gaze lifted, peering through the sunroof to the full moon hovering majestically overhead. 'today was exhausting' he thought. He lowered his gaze to the reflections of the moon skipping across the water in front of him. It had become a habit for him to come here when he was feeling a little worn and tattered. Something about this place gave him a sense of peace. He noticed there were still a few people wandering about enjoying the warm summer night. Young couples...in love 'hmph...love...is it possible to truly possess it'.......Grinding his thoughts to a halt he cranked the ignition steering his car for home.  
  
He opened the door to his quiet little cottage home. He was comfortable here. He sought out his favorite chair plopping his full weight into it's comfortable cushions. Throwing his arms on the sides, and his legs stretched out before him....he allowed himself to relax. 'why' he asked himself silently before laying his head against the back of the chair. Within minutes he had sucum to sleep.  
  
He again found himself reliving the dream that had haunted him for 18 months. Never relenting, never allowing him to forget. ** She stood there before him, her eyes pleading for him to say something but he couldn't bring himself to gift her with the words that would have changed everything....her last words came back to him like they did the thousands of time's before 'distance changes nothing' ...her eyes so sincere, so caring....so sad...then she turned and walked away....from him. **  
  
"Robin...." he muttered in his sleep....the sound of his own voice bringing him back to contiousness.  
  
His eyes opened but he refused to move.....he lay there staring at the specks in the ceiling. Thinking about how long it had been since he last saw Robin, wondering like he had so many other times, what she was doing....if she was alright.....if she missed him also. It had been a year and a half since she left Japan. After the Factory blew up, they spent several months hiding together letting things settle down. In that time the Japanese governement had declared it unlawful to prosecute or hunt witches making it safe for all craft users. Robin had been offered a position at the monastary she was raised in. She accepted. She'd written Nagira, and the others. But he'd never recieved so much as a post card. She had asked about him in her letters to the others, which gave him some comfort knowing he was at least still in her thoughts.  
  
Grumbling to himself he forced his body out of the chair....shuffling about the cottage preparing for the new day. He flipped on the bathroom light, wincing at it's brightness. Raking his fingers through his hair he grumbled at himself in the mirror. Finally reaching to turn on the water in the shower....he slid out of his clothes which had hadn't taken off from the night before. He stood beneath the hot water for several minutes. Allowing the hot liquid to cascade over his body. Dipping his head back to moisten his ebony locks. He was quick about getting his shower. He dried his body off, tossing the towel into the hamper behind the bathroom door. Strolling around the house now nude tending to the rest of his morning needs. He poured himself a cup of coffee before going to get dressed. He noted the time, realizing he had no rush this morning. He took his time, sparing himself some time to check his email, and browse a few websites. One in particular that he kept stored in his favorites. (A/N: forgive me I cannot for the life of me remember the name of the monastary Robin was raised in) He stared blankly at the screen before him, examining the old brick walls and somber beauty of the structure. He'd stared at this photo more times than he could remember....to many damn times. His frusteration rose within him....he closed the laptop with a light slam, before continuing about his morning routine.  
  
He was soon headed out the door.....he and his brother had started a investigative agency after "The Factory" incident. With his brothers connections and Amon's knowledge of undercover work they had a great reputation, the business had grown considerably. Which had greatly helped him in purchasing his modest home. Nagira and his secretary were now man and wife. Soon their family would be growing to include another. Amon had accepted his destiny to be alone. That's just how it is he told himself...over and over and over. Never quite knowing who he was trying to fool. He pulled into the street making his usual turns. He rolled to a stop at a crosswalk, gazing ahead he spotted a figured crowned with chesnut golden hair walking alongside a young man .....'Robin?.....' When his turn came to move he drove by slowly....examining her face....berating himself for his behavior upon realizing it was not her. He excelerated, shooting through traffic....within moments he was pulling up to the building he and his brother jokingly called their 'home away from home' he however knew that soon he would be the one pulling the late hours. His brother walked in right behind him with the cheerful smile that he usually wore.....it irritated Amon that his brother could be so damn happy about everything.  
  
"Well goodmorning brother" he quipped giving Amon a nudge in his ribs only adding to his frusterations with his older brother. Amon responded with his ever famous grunt of displeasure before asking what cases they had for the day "A few servalence's and a quick meeting with a client is about it for today" Nagira told him Amon looked through the files on his desk....taking out the ones he would need for the day. Nagira provided him with addresses and other pertenent information. Shortly after Amon dismissed himself leaving the office.  
  
He almost hated this part of his job. Spying into the lifes of people and at times delivering news that would ultimately destroy them. 'at least they have lives' he found himself thinking a frusterated grown escaped his lips, pushing the thought back he continued spying on the unknowning people he'd been paid to photograph. His day seemed to drag on forever, he was growing increasingly restless just sitting there watching....'ughh...thank the gods it's quitin time' sighing he started the car pulling out into traffic. This meeting was the last ordeal he had to endure today. He had just pulled in front of the building when his cell rang. "Amon here" "Hey stranger" the familar voice chimed 


	2. Chapter 2

Nope,I don't own Witch Hunter Robin  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
"Dojima, how have you been" he asked "Doing great, was wondering if you could meet the group at Harry's tonight"  
  
"Depends, what time are you talking?" "Around 8-ish" she sounded so cheerful (sickenin eh?) "I'll see what I can do" he hadn't seen the others much in the last several months. His schedule had been very tied up "Ok, well I hope you can make it.....we have some news to share" "Alright, I'll do my best" Amon was sure he knew what she wanted to share....it never was a secret that she and Sakaki had been involved even back at STN-J. "See you at 8 sharp" she said, hanging up the phone before Amon could utter another sound.  
  
'damn that woman is persistant, good luck Sakaki'  
  
When Amon entered the office the client they were meeting with was already there. Nagira had briefed him on most of the information so the meeting was pretty short. After going over a few minor details Amon was free to head to his quiet sanctuary.  
  
It was shortly after 6 when Amon walked through the doors...he tossed his keys on the table close to him. He was still tired, although he was always tired. Sleep was a challenge for him anymore. With a heavy sigh he trudged off to his bedroom.....tossing his body across the bed, he relented to the sleep that tugged at him.  
  
' Distance changes nothing '  
  
"Robin......." Amon's eyes shot open then settled into a sour scowl. 'when will this dream release me?' he glanced over at the dim green numbers peering at him through the darkness. 7:35 pm. "Oh hell" Grumbling he got himself out of the bed, within minutes he was headed out the door.  
  
He pulled in front of "Harry's" at 7:50pm. The place wasn't crowded but Harry kept a pretty steady flow of customers these days. Walking through the doors he surveyed the interior for any familar faces. "They aren't here yet" Harry informed him with a smile Amon found the first booth large enough for all of them. Sliding into the darkest corner... "Would you like something to drink?" Amon looked up into the eyes of a very attractive auburn haired woman. She had the most unusual color blue/grey eyes he'd ever seen. "Coffee will be fine" she took his order with a smile, returning only minutes later with coffee in tow. He clearly saw she was well endowed in the right places. Still he had no interest in approaching her. Or any woman. Leaning into the curve of the booth he dipped his body into the shadows.  
  
Harry had noticed the subtle change in Amon, these days he seemed to wallow in his loneliness instead of embracing. An outburst of laughter and muffled talking broke through the quiet ambiance. Smiling at the appearance of the old friends Harry smiled to himself silently hoping they would be able to spark something in the somber Amon.  
  
Dojima, Miho and Michael targeted Amon's shadow in the recesses of the bar. "Amon" Dojima squealed, rushing over. It had been at least 5 months since they had met like this. On occations he would run into the others here and there, the encounters were fleeting as he was usually on a case. In truth Amon hated re-living the past...STN-J, and the memories. These were his friends though, and the only remaining connection to Robin.  
  
"Amon where have you been hiding all this time" Dojima smiled "Work" "I presume that's going well" Miho interjected "Can't complain" Amon tried his best to put on the old familar mask they were used to "So what's the news" Amon asked, trying to draw the attention away from him "Oh, no....gotta wait till Sakaki gets here" She said "Where is he anyway" Michael asked "Oh, he had to run a quick errand....he said he'd meet us here shortly"  
  
"What can I get you folks" Harry asked He was flooded with several long minutes of idle chatter before recieving the drink order. Graciously smiling he took his leave to retrieve them.  
  
Miho who was now an instructor for the police academy recounted tales of her job, the quirks and her latest romance. She seemed happy these days. Her style hadn't changed much, her hair a little longer. But she was still the same as he remembered. Dojima always bubbly was no different either. She had lightened her hair but otherwise the same. She was now a fashion consultant for one of the top Boutique's in Tokyo. It was obvious she was happy, and carefree... Michael had grown up too Amon noted. He now worked as a internet security expert. He enjoyed his job as expected. He'd gladly recounted them with the stories of latest hacker techniques. Most falling on bored ears.  
  
Amon found himself growing increasingly tired of waiting for Sakaki, glancing at the clock he noticed that it was already 8:45. "Well.....Amon?" Dojima asked sheepishly "Hmm?" he grunted "Tell us, is there a special person in your life?" she pleaded "I don't have time" he answered her flatly "Should make time, everyone needs someone" Miho half muttered "I've never depended on anyone, why start now" he growled  
  
"So has anyone heard from Robin?" Michael inquired Amon felt a tightening in his gut, it was like the fires of hell were attacking him where he sat. He felt anger, and a flood of other emotions. He fought to keep his composure. 'Damn why did you have to mention her' Amons mind raging. "She's doing fine" Miho answered quickly, noting the tension that rose in Amon.  
  
"It's nice to see you all together again" Amon looked up to see Harry there, grateful for the interuption Amon sat silently listening to the others chatterbox on with Harry. His mind going numb, all he wanted to do now was go home, and close out the world.  
  
He found himself watching the door, praying Sakaki would get there so the evening would end quickly. They were all happy, and free now. They had moved on with their lives, and managed to stake a claim on a new life. Why couldn't he.....taking advantage of the lack of attention he closed his eyes. He knew why he couldn't.......he'd made the the wrong decision. He'd fooled himself into believing a falsehood that now tormented him.  
  
"Ahhh....Sakaki it's about time you got here" Dojima sqeaked ...bringing Amon out of his trance. He looked up to see the young man .......and that he was not alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin  
  
I hope you enjoy  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Amon could only stare. Desperately reaching for self control. His heart felt as though it had been zapped back to life. His body tingled from the electricity that hung in the air between them. She met his gaze for an instant. ....'my god she's beautiful' his eyes took in her radiance....the change in her hair, which now hung loosely over her shoulders. Her young figured had developed into that of a womans, one he greatly desired.  
  
"Amon, it's nice to see you again" She quickly cast her gaze back to the others suddenly, he felt jealous as hell..... she was here finally in her physical form, but he had to share her with others. There was so much he wanted to say to explain. He wanted nothing more right now than to whisk her away to his home, tell her how he'd ached for her all this time, and make her his forever. He found himself pleading silently for her to spare him another glance. The others chattered around him yet he heard no words other than the sweet melody of her voice. He'd managed to keep his resolve but he was sure it was slipping. 'if this is a dream let me sleep for eternity' he pleaded with whom ever power was listening.  
  
"Amon...." "Robin, pleasant surprise seeing you here" his strength failing him as he spoke "I'm glad to see you all again" she slid into the booth....she was so far away yet so close.  
  
They caught up on old times, sharing secrets of the lives they had begun for themselves. "Robin, so what do you do in Italy" Michael asked, leaning into her while he waited Amon noted this and found a strange fierce jealousy raging within him "I over see occomadations of new charges, and see to their studies" she smiled "Sounds boring" Dojima sighed "I rather like the peacefulness of the process" Robin chuckled "I experienced a lifetime of excitement with STN-J" The others quieted, thinking back briefly to all that happened to them during that time. And the ordeals Robin herself had to endure.....there were those at that table that were completely marveled by her grace and humility...and her unwavering faith. "So, what is the wonderful news Dojima" Miho asked breaking the silence  
  
Dojima beemed, she and Sakiko had long been a couple. Their love bound by secrets in the beginning. Life had been so gracious to them since the fall of 'Factory'. "We are getting married" she exclaimed, very proud of her news Congratulations were showered over the new couple. "That's not all of it" Dojima continued "We are getting married in 6 days and we want you all to be there, it would mean the world to us" Dojima yelped with obvious joy again silence wafted over the small group. "Why so suddenly" Miho asked "That would be my fault" Sakaki finally speaking "I have a job offer in the US, I start week after next" a resounding "Ohhhhh" echoed within the confines of the booth.  
  
Apparently happy with the explination they continued on with their idle chatter. Amon continued to do his best to hold onto his faltering resolve, casting glances over to Robin when ever the opportunity afforded it's self.  
  
Shortly after 11, the group began to break up. Mingling outside for a few moments the group of friends discussed the next date to get together before the wedding. "Oh Robin, where will you be staying" Dojima inquired "I will be staying at the Adams Hotel" she told the bubbling bride to be "But Robin you are most welcome to stay with me" she told her but Robin would not hear of it. "I will be fine Dojima, I would not want to intrude on the privacy I am sure you and Sakaki cheerish"  
  
Amon heard nothing but Robin's voice, he at least knew where she would be while here even if she was still out of his reach. "Well at least let us offer you a ride to your hotel" Sakaki pleaded, and Robin graciously accepted  
  
After numbers, and goodnights were exchanged they parted their separate ways. Amon lingered...watching Dojima and Sakaki drive off with Robin. He wondered if he would survive this challenge.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~_  
  
"Are you alright Robin?" Dojima asked, peeping through the front seats "Hai, I'm fine" She told the girl But inside Robin's heart ached. She had struggled to surpress her feelings for Amon so long ago. Even with his cold indifference tonight he'd managed to wake up the beast that had threatened to devour her. Somehow she had to find strength to conceal her emotions while she was near him... "I'm just tired from the flight" Robin finally added  
  
"We'll be there in a minute" Sakaki told her....and true to his word they pulled up in front of the Hotel within minutes. Sakaki carried Robin's luggage into the hotel, he gave her a gentle hug and thanked her for coming for their wedding before saying goodnight. Robin was soon nestled inside her quarters, soaking in a hot bath. 'Amon, why were you never able to return my love?' she wondered with a sigh of regret she slunk down into the water allowing it to cover her body, and flood her soul. She feared sleep would trouble her yet again.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~  
  
Every inch of the trip home was a struggle for Amon, his urge to rush to the hotel and proclaim his feelings for her overwhelming. But he knew from her indifference tonight she had forgotten those feelings...or perhaps he had crushed them 18 months ago when he could not give her what she pleaded for..what she deserved. He had lost his chance, the moment which could have given him everything he hoped for. He allowed his pride, his fears, and his worry over the uncertainty of it all to silence his heart when it should have been allowed to scream forth what truly lay there. He was certain of his fate in life, he would never know love again, for that he would suffer a fate worse than death.  
  
After settling in for the night, Amon's struggled for sleep. Begging for redemption, anything to ease his tortured soul. 'please god let this pain end' he muttered before sleep came and the dreamed claimed him yet again.  
  
**** He felt warmth beside him, lifting his head he gazed at her.....she was there beside him. Nuzzling her neck he whispered sweet words of love into her ear ...she responded with a low moan that fed his desires 'I love you Robin' he reached to pull her closer but found nothing***  
  
His eyes darted open, he looked at the clock 4:10 am. Resigning to himself that sleep was a fleeting thing now he forced himself to get ready for work. He knew he would see to some personal matters that day as well.  
  
Coffee brewing he showered. Quickly changed and left for work. He drove past the Adams Hotel. He would know today which room was hers.  
  
His brother greeted him when he strolled through the door "Amon...you look as though you have seen a ghost" he said "Hmm? Why do you say that?" Amon grunted at this overly cheerful brother "I understand we have a special visitor in town" "You knew?!?!?!?" anger fuming from his words "Whoah now little brother, I only found out this morning" Nagira backed up several steps "This morning huh?" "I ran into the Little Bird this morning at Harry's" Nagira said calmly 'little bird' he remembered the title his brother placed on Robin years ago when he first met her. The reference to her gentle nature suited her perfectly. Amon painfully pulled himself back to reality Pointing to a stack of folders on the desk "Are these the files for today?" "Yep, should be a easy day though..mostly drop off's, and client consultations" Amon was out the door  
  
Nagira saw the same remorse and sadness in Amon's eyes that he did in those familar eyes this morning. He knew his brother to well, and knew he'd suffered alot since Robin left. Although he'd poured himself into his work he longed for her when he was alone. Nagira hoped they would discover the truths now that they were within each others reach.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~  
  
Sorry I can't figure a good trailing intro into the next chapter, the only cliff hanger I can muster is how long it's going to take me to get from here to my bed.....( *yawwwwwnnnnn* roughly 5 hours sleep in 72 hours has zapped my delapitated brain)  
  
I am hoping to pick up the pace some in the next chapter....( Tha Tha Tha Thats all folks) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 


	4. Chapter 4

*sigh* I do not own Witch Hunter Robin  
  
Thanks for the awsome reviews....this is only my second FanFic so it's been a great encouragement to continue.  
  
I am currently working on still adding chapters to my first one, Her Hell....I hope you all enjoy that one also. I started with the idea, but my brain go ahead of me and somehow this one started. It's been a trip trying to figure out how to tie the two together for the finale but I 'think' I got it figured out. Well that's my confession...(Robin's rubbin off on me) lol  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_  
  
Amon had finished most of his errands. The client meetings went rather smoothly. He'd just about finished his day when his cell rang.  
  
"Hello.." "Hey Amon, were having a bachlor/bachlorette party at Harrys tonight, would love it if you came" Dojima asked, her high pitched voice ringing in his ears told him she wouldn't take no for an answer "What time?" he asked "Seven" "I'll try to make it" he told her "C'mon Amon, please be there wouldn't be the same if we can't celebrate with all of our friends" "I'll see what I can do" his frusteration growing with the impatient Dojima "Are you that uncomfortable around Robin?" she asked "I don't have time for this Dojima, I'll try to make it, that's all I can do" he groaned "Alright, that's the best I can ask for I guess, see you later then hopefully"  
  
'uncomfortable isn't quite the problem' he thought steering his car towards the office. Once there he found Nagira chipper as always. "Heeeeello Amon, did you have a easy enough day?" "It's over, I'm here.....anything else to tend to before I head home?" Amon's frusteration with Dojima still lingering in his tone "Um I guess not, Oh hey...you going to Harry's tonight too?" Nagira asked "I don't know...I guess Dojima cornered you huh?" Amon inquired "Actually Robin came by to ask if I would be joining them" Nagira said, noting the sudden change in Amon's posture and expression at the mere mention of Robin's name....smuggly smiling to himself "I don't know, I have some things I need to take care of" Amon spat at his brother who immediately recoiled at his brothers tone. "Well suit yourself, I for one intend on having a great time, the wife is looking forward to getting out too" Nagira walked off whistling a diddy to himself. Amon growled at his brothers retreating back, before going to his car.  
  
Amon thought about Robin all the way home, he wanted to see her again.....no he was burning to see her again. He'd managed to find out she was staying in room 407 but he realized he didn't know what he would do with that information seeing how Robin was obviously past the feelings she may have had for him at one time. Pulling into his drive he had resolved to stay at home that night. Not wanting to relive the awkwardness of the night she came to town. He decided it would be easier to deal with her at the wedding as there would be more people around to distract from the tension between them. He found himself something to eat, before perching in his favorite chair. He noted the paint chipping on the walls of his old house. Pondering he realized one of the charms of the house...it was much like himself....the outside solid and together everything where it should be. Inside it was falling apart. Eating his dinner slowly, with thought....he flipped on the TV. He found a channel that held his interest. He'd not indulged in watching TV in some time. Within minutes he was drowsy....he settled into the seat, propping his head on his hand he allowed himself a nap.  
  
6: 30pm. ::::::::: Knock, Knock, Knock :::::::::::::  
  
Amon heard a loud obnoxious knock on his door grumbling he got up and answered it. "Hey brother, you look like hell" Nagira said stepping inside without being asked "I thought you were going out tonight" Amon questioned him "I just wanted to see if you had changed your mind" he asked noting Amon had not showered or changed "I told you, I have things to do" "Looks like the only thing you've been doing is sleeping little brother" "I just have no interest in sitting around listening to idle gossip" Amon growled at his brother "Suit yourself, if you wanna wallow in self pity then go ahead....if you blow it this time you have no one to blame but you" Nagira's patence had worn thin, he was tired of tippy toeing around his brothers sore pride. "What the hell are you talking about" Amon bitterly choked out "You know very well what I am talking about Amon, that girl is the only reason your not going" Nagira glared at Amon who's face was turning red "Further more, if you had been honest she might have never left you, or did you consider that?" Nagira continued noting that if he did steam would soon be rolling from Amon's ears "I'm leaving now, I unlike some AM looking forward to spending time with Robin....I HAVE missed her" Nagira spun on his heels slamming the door as he left the house.  
  
Amon growled in anger for several minutes glaring at the door. 'You have alot of fucking nerve brother' Slamming his body back into the chair, desperately trying to focus his attention on what ever nonsense was on TV. Anything to distract his mind from the fury that lay there. He sat fuming for several minutes, before suddenly deciding he would go to Harry's. His intentions.....to make Robin every bit as uncomfortable as he was. Grabbing his keys he rushed out the door.  
  
He pulled up to the side of the building 15 minutes later. His position allowed him the luxury of seeing the others without being seen himself. He searched for Robin's form, finally finding it his heart felt like a vice had crushed it. She was stunning. She had her hair gathered loosely on top of her head, wisp of hair brushing the sides of her face, and neck. She wore a beautiful baby blue cashmere sweater that fit her shape perfectly, and a black skirt which felt to just above her knee. Her sitting position allowed him the luxury of eyeing her shapely legs. He noted Michael sitting beside her, leaning into her when she spoke. Michael had always had a thing for Robin, that was common knowledge. Robin had never shown interest in him though....now his attentions did not seem to bother her. In fact in Amon's mind she seemed rather welcoming of the attention. This image drove him to new purportions of jealousy. Fuming he forced himself to regain enough control to go inside.  
  
Robin had dressed specifically for Amon, she had hoped that he would appreciate her appearance. When Dojima and Sakaki picked her up from the Hotel she was disappointed to learn that Amon would probably not be there. Still she remained hopeful. Nagira and his wife were already there when they arrived. Nagira told her he had gone by Amon's house to try to persuade him to attend but he refused. Robin's heart sank. Her hopes dashed she decided she would have to force those feelings down once again, for nothing would ever come of them. Michaels attentions were somewhat distracting however. She had always like him, thought of him as a kind gentle man. He seemed to want to spark a romance with her. He would indeed be a wonderful companion that she knew but he would never be to her what Amon was. However he would be great company while she was here. She decided she would enjoy his company and do her best to make sure he did not get his hopes up to high.  
  
However the joy was interupted when Amon burst through the door. His dark mood written all over his face. "Amon nice of you to join us" Dojima the first to greet him. "Amon brother, thought you were busy tonight?" Nagira said recieving a scowl from his angry brother  
  
Robin refused to look at him, picking up the tension without having too "My date fell through" he finally shot out, hoping the words hit their intended target  
  
They did, Robin's heart winced......whether from hurt, anger, or embarassment over her inner desires she turned back to the conversation she'd been having with Michael.  
  
Amon wanted to grab her by the back of the head and scream in her face to stop ignoring him. It killed him to see her there with that 'boy' his desire for her increasing with each giggle and smile she treated Michael too. Just as he felt like he was going to explode from the rage seaping from his pores Harry approached with his favorite drink in hand.  
  
Nagira watched in amazement as his brother stood there visibly raging, only he knew his brother had no date that night. He had to chuckle to himself at the jealousy his brother possessed over Robin and Michaels close contact. 'this could be very interesting' he thought.  
  
Amon chugged the drink, thankful for the calming effect of the alcohol. Requesting another he walked to the bar to wait. His gaze drifting over his shoulder, where he could now see Robin more clearly. She had applied very little makeup. As beautiful as she was he decided she did not need makeup, her natural beauty was already stunning. He also noticed her ears had a sparkle to them ...'she's gotten her ears pierced'. He also at that moment noticed she had been drinking wine. Harry's voice interupted his thoughts.  
  
"Something on your mind friend" he asked "Nothing" Harry gazed at the table where they others sat "You know, I've seen alot of lovers here, some perfectly fitted others just going through the motions.....when it's right you know" Amon listened to his words, filing them in the back of his mind. Assuming Harry was talking about Dojima and Sakaki he replied "Thier love seemed to come easy" "Yes, it did....there are some who would say that the only real love is one that survives many challenges" Amon nodded without another word, allowing his gaze to slip to the group from time to time.  
  
Robin noted Amon's presence occationally. Even meeting his gaze at one time. He seemed so full of rage she opted to avoid his eyes at what ever cost. When he finally decided to join them she felt a blanket of tension wrap around her. The evening dragged on for what seemed like forever. Sakaki and Dojima were the first to decide to leave. They had early appointments to complete the wedding preparations the following morning. Michael was next to voice his need to leave also "I have a early meeting in the morning" he said directing his attentions to Robin "Maybe we can get together tomorrow for coffee, maybe dinner?" he asked "That would be nice" she told him. "Ok" he stood, taking Robin's hand he kissed it delicately "I'll call you tomorrow then" he told her before finally taking his leave.  
  
Miho who had been lost in conversation with Nagira's wife asked Robin if she had been enjoying her visit to Japan since she had returned. "It's been quiet, not quite what I am used to" she smiled....remembering briefly the chaos that had surrounded her when she was there last. "I have visited some places since I arrived" she continued The two women continued their private chat, mostly about the changes within their own lives, and what took place over 18 months prior with the shut down of STN and Factory practices.  
  
Amon listened to the women chat, his own mind drifting to the past...........  
  
** She stood there before him, her young tender eyes pleading for him to say something he could see her heart breaking deep inside those eyes. He couldn't bring himself to say the words that would have kept her there.....with him. She was so young, he thought her feelings would fade with age, that his own were out of sympathy and his own desire to protect her. His last image was her walking away from him....walking out of his life forever. That day he sealed his heart inside a dark prison....determined to forget about love, happiness and forget about her. That prison had entrapped his soul.....she was the only one who could free him.....and she no longer cared.******  
  
Nagira watched the two of them fight within themselves. His frusterations with both of them elevating now. Was he the only one who could see what was right in front of their eyes? Harry's timing being what it was, he interupted the chatter....he had noticed her growing anxiety and hoped to rescue her even if momentarily. "I Have something for you Robin" he offerred her his hand, pulling her to her feet he walked her to the bar, where he presented her with a lovely single white rose, and a small cupcake. Placed in the center was a single candle..... he noted her inquisitive look. "To celebrate your return, and to beautiful woman you have become" he told her Robin smiled at Harry as the blush rose swept across her gentle features  
  
Amon who had begun to feel the effects of the alcohol which he'd been steadily consuming watched the transaction as Robin blushed at Harry's gesture. He'd always found her innocent blush attractive, but now it was irritating to him. It triggered something he was hoping to drown at least for tonight.  
  
Robin noticed that it was now just after 11pm. She was rather tired from the stress of the evening.. She said her goodbyes to Harry giving him a warm hug. She'd always found solice in Harry's advice and friendship. He was someone she missed a great deal. He'd been a father figure to her while she was in Japan, he'd never know how much she valued that. With a heavy heart and sigh she approached the table where she'd been rescued from earlier. "I am returning to the hotel, I hope you and your wife will join me for lunch someday before I leave" she asked Nagira "Definately, we were just thinking the same thing" he replied "Miho, I will see you at the wedding I guess" she said with a smile "Well we could make it a lunch date for all of us" Miho said "Yes, that would be great" Robin answered... With all the strength she could muster she turned to Amon "Amon, was nice to see you tonight....I'll see you at the wedding I hope?" she asked "Yeah, I'll be there" his tone unattached, he took another swallow of the firey liquid "Well goodnight, please be safe" Robin told the, hoping Amon would take heed to the last of her words. She walked out the door.  
  
Amon watched her leave, his anger intensifying. 'She walks into my life after all this time, turns her heart over to another and ignores me like I am nothing' A fire somewhere deep inside his burst into a full blown rage. He forcefully slid from the table. "I'll see you at work" he said before leaving Nagira, his wife, and Miho stunned and dazed.  
  
A smile crept onto Harry's face as he watched the brooding heartsick giant storm through the doors. Nagira was in much the same situation. A sparkle came to his eye as he watch his brothers retreat. He also noted which direction he had turned on his exit..........  
  
Robin walked a few blocks before she noticed the presence of another person nearing. Quickening her pace she hoped to reach the hotel safely. It was only another half block up the street....the faster she walked the faster the steps behind her became. She spotted a open doorfront of a local shop.....knowing she would find safety in a public place she made that her target, just as she was about to break into full run something latched onto her arm whipping her around with deafening force. Her eyes sought the face behind the brutality....What she saw terrified her, the scream in her throat was silenced with fear............  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ ~_~_~_  
  
Hi ya'll. I hope this is going well. I am trying to keep the story as realistic as possible and as true to the original chars as I can. 


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin.....  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~~_  
  
The eyes glaring down at her were burning with hate. Wide and wild they tore her apart without effort. The face behind them destorted from the fury raging within. "A...Amon....." she whimpered He opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly silenced his voice. He released her arm with force, causing her stumble slightly. The two continued to stare at one another for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
Amon finally breaking the silence "Why the hell did you have to come back?" he spat at her, before giving her a chance to answer he stormed off. Leaving her standing in the shadows. He had wanted to scream at her, punish her for his pain. He had intended to force her to see his anguish. He wanted her to love him again. Yet when he saw the fear in her eyes he could not bear the thought of causing her any kind of pain. Disgusted with himself more than anything he had to get away from her fast.  
  
Robin stood stunned for several minutes. The remainder of the walk to the hotel was slow paced. She did not understand his anger. She'd given him space. And now, just her presense was all it took to infuriated him. She prayed the remaining 4 days in Japan would be much less hostile. She vowed to avoid him outside of the wedding day.  
  
Amon had been home for some time. He could not manage to remove himself from the car. He sat there in darkness berating himself for what he'd just done. Finally deciding it was time to go in he slid out of the driver side. He leisurly strolled to the door, thinking that for the first time since he'd bought the house he hated to be there alone. He didn't even bother turning on any lights when he entered. He went straight to his bedroom. He stripped all his clothes. He looked at the bed, a vision of Robin laying there nude flashed in his mind. She was beckoning him to lay with her. Her eyes full of so much passion. He walked over to her, reaching out to caress her silky soft skin. She disappeared into thin air. He fell into the mattress. Pulling a pillow into his embrace. "Robin....what do I do?" he muttered.  
  
The next morning he woke late, he had a headache from the drinking the night before. His mind was still foggy. After calling Nagira to let him know he'd be late, he stumbled into the kitchen and set the coffee pot to brewing his morning staple,then dragged hisself into the shower. As the hot water poured over him it brought his senses to reality. The events of the evening before flooding his mind. He grew angry with himself instantly. "Why the hell did I even go?" he asked outloud. Grumbling he got out, dried off, and dressed for work. Within minutes he was on the road.  
  
"Morning Bro" Nagira chirped "Where's the files for today" Amon grunted "Wow, bad mood today....thought after spending some time with Robin you woul..." "Why would you think I was with HER?!?!?!?!" Amon barked Nagira just shook his head.."Those files, just a few drop offs,that's it for the day" then walked off in frusteration. Amon stared after his brothers retreating back. "Stay out of my business" he ground out trying to prove his point. Nagira just shrugged his shoulders and threw up a hang idlely waving. Amon left the office and his brother as quickly as possible.  
  
Robin had not slept well when she returned to the hotel room. She called down for her breakfast before showering. After breakfast she settled in to read, hoping it would take her mind off the run in she had with Amon the night before. After several failed attempts and several hours the room phone rang. "Hello?" she said "Hi you ready for lunch?" Michael asked Thankful for a distraction she told him yes "I'm in the lobby, c'mon down and we'll head to Harry's unless you want to go somewhere else" "No Harry's is great" she answered "I'll be down in a just a minute" In a few moments she exited the elevator, greeting Michael with a smile "You look very nice" he told her  
  
Michael had always admired Robin's beauty. He admired it even more now. She'd become even more attractive while she was away...'if that's possible' Michael thought to himself. He enjoyed seeing her in colors, today she wore a soft pink silk shirt, the sleeves flared slightly at her wrist. She had on a cremy beige skirt that came to her knees. Her hair was loose in the back, her bangs pinned back in a beautiful decorative clasp.  
  
"I've been looking forward to spending time with you alone" he smiled, trying to be seductive but finding it hard to do with Robin. "It is rather chaotic with groups isn't it?" she said....momentarily thinking back to the run in with Amon.  
  
Michael walked her to his car, opening the door for her. After she was settled into the passenger seat he went to enter the driver side. Once inside he pulled a single red rose from beneath the seat. "To new beginnings" he said handing her the rose. "Thank you, it's lovely" she said blushing a high pink. Harry's was a short drive. It was only minutes before they were there. They found a small booth close to the bar. Harry greeted the couple with a gentle smile, before taking their order. "I trust you had a pleasant walk home last night" he asked Robin "It was ok" she told him but he saw something else in her eyes "You walked home last night?" Michael asked "Hai, I decided to leave not long after you I did not want to bother the others" she explained "I'm sure no one would have minded" he told her "It's done, we don't have to worry about it now" she said, almost pleading for him to drop the subject Gratefully he took the hint, their conversation went to lighter more cheerful things. Harry teased the two about one thing or another, recalling some of the funnier moments in their past. Robin was beginning to truly enjoy herself. Her mood was light and she found herself truly laughing for the first time since she'd arrived.  
  
Amon had driven by the hotel earlier on his way to run the errands. Never thinking of stopping. He decided to make another circle around the block, unavoidably driving by Harry's. He spotted a familar car....instantly remembering who's it was "Michael!" Suddenly recalling the previous evening....'Michael asked Robin to meet him today!' And urge to rush in and jerk her out of there rushed over him. Digging deep, he forced himself to keep driving. His mind reeling at the thought of Michael touching her. He remembered the way she smiled for him, and giggled at his jokes. Images of the two embrasing each other, locked in passionate kisses swept through his mind. Each one bringing a new level of heartache flooding through his soul. A single tear streamed down his cheek. Unable to face his brother, or anyone else he drove straight home, not bothering to stop by the office.  
  
Nagira knew Amon wouldn't be out very long that day. He'd sent him on some short errands. When he didn't return by 5 he wondered what might be keeping him. Thinking or hoping that maybe he'd gotten up the nerve to meet with Robin finally he called Harry's knowing that would be the most likely place. "Harry's" "Hi Harry, it's Nagira...would my happy go lucky brother be there by chance?" "No haven't seen him today, need to leave a message in case I do?" "Nope, I was kinda hoping...." "That he and Robin would have come to their senses?" Harry finished "Yeah, something like that" "Miss Robin was here earlier with Michael" "Oh boy" Nagira said, he was starting to figure out what had gotten into Amon. "Ok, I think I got an idea what's going on, I'll see you at the wedding right?" "I will be there, looking forward to someone waiting on me for a change" Harry said, chuckling "See you soon then" Nagira said before hanging up. He decided to venture to Amon's just to satisfy his curiosity Sure enough his car was there, he knocked on the door... After several rather loud attempts to get his brothers attention he finally succeeded. Bringing a very unamused and drunk Amon staggering to the door.  
  
"Well you tied on a good one didn't ya bro" Nagira said, heading in to make some coffee "What the hell are you doing here, and what are you doing in my kitchen" Amon said "I'm trying to get you sobered up, what do you think?" "Leave" "Not going anywhere" "Leave dammit" "No" "Goddammit LEAVE!!!!!" Amon rushed at Nagira Nagira dodged the drunk Amon Amon lay face down in the floor, grunting he struggled to get up to his feet. "Get out of my house, I don't need your help" he screamed "Brother, you need alot more than MY help" Nagira pointed out Putting his foot on Amon's ass he pushed him back to the floor "Look little brother, you got a terminal case man" "You don't know what your talking about" Amon was still struggling to get off the floor. "Right, you trying to kid me or yourself?" "Just leave alright, I don't want to get into this with you" Amon voice now pleading "Fine, If you don't want to fight why should I help you" Nagira's frusterations fuming He turned to look at his brother drunk and sprawled on the floor, shaking his head he turned and left the brooding drunkard to his own demise.  
  
Leaving Amon's Nagira found himself worrying about his brother...he'd seen his transformation over the last year and a half. He'd closed himself off from everyone, and everything. Avoiding those who he knew Amon considered his friends just because they reminded him Robin. Amon up till now had hidden his pain well, but now that Robin was back it had consumed him and as far as Nagira was concerned things had gotten out of control. He feared his brother would self destruct if something did not happen, and soon.  
  
Amon laid in the floor for several minutes..'damn why can't he worry about his own life and stay the hell outta mine' Amon fumed under his breath. Finally forcing himself off the floor Amon managed to stagger to the bed. The effects of the alcohol lulled him to sleep. It did not however shield him from the dreams he'd been running from for the last 18 months........  
  
******** He felt her warmth radiating beside him, reaching for her he pulled her close. She moaned under his delicate touch. "Amon...." the way she moaned his name brought him to a new level of arousal. Caressing her breast, lightly flicking her nipples her body responded so well to his touch. He brought his mouth to her left breast, nipping ever so gently at the pink nub with his teeth. She relaxed her body, accepting his touches, welcoming them. Her moans reverbarated through his brain....he slowly slid his hands down her stomach, rubbing the delicate skin. He could smell her arousal growing......his hand slowly reached the junction between her thighs....pulling her legs apart slightly he reached further into her moist mound. Seeking the folds of her feminine flower. Her moans growing more passionate, arching her back....he fed her fire, building it to new heights. He marveled at the beauty of her body. Wanting to know all her secrets....he found his way to the pink folds hiding her deepest secret. 'Robin.....I need you' he whispered. Her response a deep moan, a moan of pleading....his urge to please her driving him at a firey pace. His sought out her moist treasure, teasing her nub with the tip of his tongue....building her excitement he found her taste heavenly. There was no turning back, he'd gotten his taste of heaven he would not turn away now. His tongue worked circles around her clit. Occationally stopping to suckle the tender nub. He slid first one finger into her wet womanhood. Continuing his pace of oral loving, he drove yet another finger inside her. She pushed her hips upward, right into his face.....grinning wickedly he decideded it was time, he drove his tongue deep inside her center. Immediately she arched her back, moaning loudly. "A....A....Amon..." Oh god it drove him to a new reality. He climbed up between her legs....He smiled down at her from above before showering her face with gentle kisses. Whispering words of love....carefully sliding his pulsating manhood into her moist flower.....She was so close to the edge he instantly felt her walls contract around him. He stopped allowing her time to recover and come back down to him, before continuing. Once her body regained control he continued his slow steady pace.....he allowed her to set the pace, responding to her body and her moans. He felt her walls tighten around him again signaling her impending ecstasy. He would reach it with her. Driving his cock deep inside her with several forceful thrust, she moaned loudly, arching her body.....she wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper inside her aching center. Soon they both were at the heights of orgasm....she whispered "I love you Amon....." He wrapped her in his lonely embrace "I love you Robin"......stretching to give her a passionate kiss he found his face planted in the pillow on the other side of the bed *******'  
  
He shot up, sitting prone in the bed. His head still foggy from the dream. He fell back into the bed pleading for someone, anyone to save him from his hell. 'One torment replaced by another' he uttered. With a heavy sigh and heavier heart he stumbled to he bathroom, hoping a shower would clear his mind, and praying it would ease his heartache. In an instant he realized Robin would be leaving in 3 days. He would only have to see her once more. He felt sure he could force his way through that. If needed he would numb the pain with alcohol in order to do so.  
  
"We have the most wonderful suggestion Robin" Dojima squealed "Oh?" Robin obviously curious "We have made arrangements for all our guest to stay at the resort where we are holding the wedding, I will give you the details later oh please please indulge us on this" she pleaded Sighing Robin told Dojima "Yes, I will do that for you both, thank you for the generosity" Dojima tickled she'd gotten her way "I'll have someone pick you up later tonight to take you up" "Ok, thank you again" she told the hyper bride to be Robin pondered for a moment after hanging up.....'Surely Amon will not go to the resort, maybe this will be a chance for peace the remainder of my time in Japan'  
  
"Well that's one down, got some more phone calls to make there girly girl" Nagira said, restrained laughter brewing in his gut 


	6. Secret Schemes

I don't own Witch Hunter Robin,  
  
"One down one to go" Nagira laughed Dojima smiled with a very wicked grin at the mischievious dark haired man "If i get killed before my wedding I will haunt you Nagira" she chuckled "Fear not mylady, I shall protect you" he said, withdrawing an imaginary sword The two chuckled together for a moment before Sakaki interupted their wicked merry. "How are we going to pull this off you two?" sincere worry obvious on his tender features "Oh stop being such a party pooper,just call Amon and tell him that he's got a room reserved at the resort and don't take no for an answer" Dojima kissed his cheek, he submitted with a smile. "Woman your gonna be the death of me" he groaned boyishly reaching for the phone  
  
Amon had gotten around to getting his coffee, and was debating on whether or not to deal with Nagira or just stay home for the day. The phone rang. "Amon here" "Amon, listen...we are trying to make things as convient as possible and treat our wedding party to a weekend at the resort" "I don't want to stay at some resort for the weekend" Amon huffed "Amon this would make things alot easier for Dojima, and me, besides it's free man, who turns down something for free?" Sakaki desperately trying to keep his voice from betraying him "I don't know, I just thought I'd drive up the day of the wedding" Amon told him "Amon please man, Dojima will be very disappointed she wants to celebrate with all our friends before the wedding" he pleaded Amon relented "Fine, when am I supposed to be there" Sakaki smiled at the other two plotters giving them a thumbs up..."The room is yours for three days" "Fine, see you tonight I suppose" "Ok, see you later then" he hung up the phone, releasing the breath he'd been holding in fear or apprehention.  
  
"Dammit, how did their wedding turn into my worst nightmare?" Amon asked himself outloud. Grumbling to himself he set about getting clothes together for the weekend.  
  
Robin sat on the edge of the bed, her bags were packed and she was ready to leave for the resort. She had thought alot about what she would do when and if she saw Amon once again, but she never dreamed it would go so miserably wrong. At the very least she hoped they could remain friends. What she saw in his eyes though frightened her. Wanting and wishing to put that night behind her she had grown anxious to get to the resort and relax. She was happy for the couple. Dojima and Sakaki had never hidden their relationship very well. It had lasted through many trials and tribulations and now they were commiting to each other before the eyes of god. 'I once had that dream for Amon and myself' Robin thought.... There was a knock at the door, startling Robin She opened it to find Dojima and Sakaki there embracing one another. "You ready?" Dojima asked "Yes, let me get my bags" "I got them sis" Sakaki said, grabbing the two bags by the door. The three were soon traveling towards the resort, unknown to Robin....Amon would soon be joining her.  
  
Dojima and Sakaki tried to maintain a cool exterior but inside both were bubbling. Nervousness about what might happen, and silent prayers that Amon and Robin could at least come to some peaceful resolution. They loved both dearly and wanted them to be able to the realization of the truth that was before them. Robin didn't say alot on the trip up. She inquired about who else would be staying there for the next 3 days. Dojima knew she was hoping to find out if Amon would be there but the plan had to go through completely. For both of their sakes. "Well Nagira and his wife will be coming to stay, as well as Michael" hoping Robin would not ask directly she left it at that.  
  
'so Amon won't be there?' Robin thought to herself, part of her was happy to know she wouldn't have to deal with him over the next 3 days. Another part of her was somewhat disappointed.  
  
"Robin, I would love it if you came to dinner with me and Sakaki tonight" Dojima told her in a chipper but somewhat pleading voice "I suppose that can be arranged" the firewitch smiled back  
  
Sakaki was driving, Dojima had her hand on his lap, smiling contently at his face. The love radiated off the two. 'Yes they have been through so much, as we all have yet their love had endured, this union will be a blessed one' Robin thought while eyeing the soon to be newlyweds.  
  
They arrived and were checked into the resort within an hour of leaving the hotel. Robin was anxious to get settled and look around. There was a lovely park on the grounds, and the walk was nice and private. Dojima and Sakaki excused themselves after making sure Robin got to her room. They were definately in their own world oblivious to anyone but each other......as Robin watched the two stroll off, arms entwined with one another her mind wondered 'cherish that love for as long as you can'  
  
******************************************** Amon had been driving for nearly 30 minutes....he did not like long trips, and this was what he considered a long one, and left him with to much time to think about much else but Robin. He had resolved himself to the fact that there was nothing left of him in her heart. Hoping to deter his thoughts from the one thing he could not escape he opted to turn on the radio.....a haunting pulsing melody started, he started listening to the tune.........  
  
things change in the blink of an eye two fast for me to reallize shifting inside of me is this the sign of awakening my heart burns tonight and it burns for you  
  
is this all for nothing or can you feel it ,can you feel it too?  
  
Rain falls from a hole in the sky healing the wounds that paralize it feels like it's washing all the tears of the past away my soul aches tonight and it aches for you is there a tear that falls for me as my tears fall for you.  
  
It feels like I'm wide awake when I dream of you It tears me apart I swear when I wake and your not there I need you here I need you here with me I need here  
I need you here with me  
I need you here  
  
It feels like I'm wide awake when I dream of you It tears me apart, I swear when I wake and your not there It feels like I'm wide awake when I dream of you It tears me apart, I swear When I wake....  
When I wake  
and your not there  
  
Amon's heart ached deep in his chest....he new he'd never escape the destiny of his shattered soul........she was forever lost to him and he did not know how to help her find her way back. She was the part of him that he'd missed all his life, she was his soulmate. Now she hated him and feared him......suddenly the images of her fear filled eyes flashed before him. Those same eyes that terrorizied his dreams after he was ordered to hunt her. His life had never had meaning to anyone but her, and he made her fear him. Then....and now.....  
  
A/N: The above lyrics are from local band named Epsilon Zero. If any of you are interested in more information about the band please check out their website. you can find media clips there as well as information for ordering  
  
Well I thank you all for continuing to read my little fanfic. I sincerly hope you continue to enjoy them. You all inspire me every day to keep on going......well that and watching the WHR episodes...lol.....and.....well never mind....hehe 


	7. Confessions

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin  
  
His car pulled to a slow stop, his mind still floating to images of her...and that last night he gazed into her eyes. *sigh* Turning to the young valet who was so eager to help he allowed the young boy to take his keys. He noted the elegance of the structure. 'Dojima you went all out didn't ya?' he wondered to himself. He got his room key, and made his way there. His mind intent on a relaxing shower, and maybe a nap. The drive up had done nothing to calm his nerves. Today like every other damn day since ......his mind had not been his own. She consumed him like that fire of hers consumes everything it touches. Amon closed his eyes, submitting to the torture his heart released on him. Her eyes, god he could die peacefully if only those were the last image he saw before he drew his last breath. He'd been so full of pride, so damn happy to keep up his wall yet she'd been the only one to break through and touch him. With a loud grunt of frustration he decided to turn to the one thing that had been a constant for him.....and he saw the bar on the way up.  
  
"Yes...ok, thank you for letting me know" Dojima spoke into the telephone "He's here huh?" her groom asked "Yep, got here about 15 minutes ago" she told him "Well I wonder how long it will take before they find out they are next door to one another?" Sakaki asked, concern evident in his eyes Dojima just giggled....pulling him into an embrace "How bout dinner?" "Order in?" he grinned..... the two were indisposed for the remainder of the evening...  
  
Robin had taken a relaxing shower, with futile efforts to find anything interesting on the television, and realizing she would not be able to sleep this early she decided to stroll through that lovely garden area she'd seen on her way in.  
  
Amon had found a dark booth in the corner of the small bar. His friend chilling over rock in the glass before him. He'd had 3 or 4 already, and began to feel that familar warmth that rose in his blood. He hoped he would soon feel the mental blur that eased his troubled mind. His gaze drifted through the bar, into the darkness of the garden outside. He remembered the park Robin often went to when she wanted to think or just enjoy nature around her. He closed his eyes, remembering her poised on a bench....still as a statue watching the reflection of the moon dance on the water beyond. He had been ordered to keep a close eye on her. So he remained in the shadows. She was a woman comfortable here in the tranquility around her, different from the nervous girl who he knew at work... Forcing the thoughts back he lifted his eyelids...seeing her familar figure  
  
His voice escaped him....Robin? His body betrayed him....he stood without realizing what he did....unable to take his eyes off the creature bathed in moonlight that was beaconing him to her. Each step seemed like an eternity.....  
  
Robin sat quietly....her thoughts wondering to Amon, what he was thinking, why he hated her. Did he always harbor some resentment because she is a witch. She tried to force her mind to the joyful reason she was in Japan. She felt a chill sweep over her....she shivered slightly.....  
  
"Robin....." his voice made her heart pulse, and her skin to tingle....turning slowly fearing what she would see when she faced him  
  
"Amon" her voice trembling  
  
He sat beside her, together they sat for several moments in silence. Neither saying those words they had practiced a thousand times before in their heads.  
  
"Robin....I'm sorry" he could only hang his head "You startled me the other night that's all" she said "I don't mean...." "Amon....what is it....I should be getting to bed"  
  
He felt she'd rejected him once again.....he fought to keep his frusteration from growing into anger before speaking again  
  
"Please talk to me...." his emotion dripping off the simple statement "what do you wish to talk about?" she asked quietly A long pause broke the conversation.....  
  
He lifted his eyes to gaze at her before continuing "did you ever...." his voice felt like it would fail him "Did you ever think about me?" he asked  
  
"Amon...." "Please Robin, I need to know.....I can't...."  
  
Robin had risen to her feet, gazing at the ebony haired man before her...she felt her heart twist into a knot.....he let her walk away....he could have stopped her from leaving to begin with. He knew her heart, yet he chose to close his heart to her.  
  
"Amon.....I can't do this, I can't let you destroy my heart again" she spun around leaving him in the dark, his heartache consuming him. A silent tear rolled down his cheek.....  
  
Robin rushed into her room, securing the door immediately behind her. She could not restrain the sobs brewing within her. Tossing herself on the bed all the emotion she had bottled up for over a year and a half came to the surface. Her body shook and tremored from the heart renching sobs she allowed to flow free. When she was to tired, and to dry to cry any further she felt the darkness of sleep consuming her once again......  
  
Amon pulled himself together long enough to stumble back to the bar. He consumed several more drinks before finally purchasing a bottle to take to his room.  
  
Robin found herself tormented by the familar dream she had fought against for so long...... "Amon....." his eyes cold and unconcerned "You should get going, be safe and take care of yourself" "Amon....I...." "Robin....you don't have time for this, your plane is boarding" She had hoped he would at least tell her he cared for her somewhere in his heart.....she would give her life for his.....in some ways she already had. She fled Japan to keep him from having to suffer because of her.  
  
Amon propped himself against the headboard of the bed, he gazed at the bottle in his hand....'old remedy....but never the cure' he snorted lightly under his breath before taking a chug. He closed his eyes, enjoying the burning liquid coating his throat. 'burn me baby burn, chase away the pain at least for tonight'. He sat in the silence of his room....not even having bothered to turn on the light. He just wanted to stay hidden from the heartache, the world and ....her.  
  
'AMON!!!!!!!!'  
  
He heard the muffled scream...scrambling to his feet to seek the sourse he soon realized it was coming from the other side of his wall. He placed his ear against the cold plastered wall. 'Robin?' He could make out her voice, he could hear the misery in her voice....she was having a nightmare.....  
  
He rushed out the door, banging frantically on the door next to his. "Robin, open the door!!" he screamed He'd woken several of the other guest before he saw a light appear in her window. "Amon...not now please" "Robin, just let me see your ok and I won't bother you anymore tonight" She relented, slowly opening the door.... "Robin, were you having a nightmare?" "Yes, now go to sleep" She tried to shut the door, but found she couldn't due to Amon's foot which he had placed inside the doorway. "Tell me what your dream was about, why did you scream my name?" he asked...pleading with all his heart "Why do you feel the need to know!" her voice slightly risen, she did not want to deal with Amon right now, she didn't know what she was feeling at the moment and did not think she could face him in this state. "I need to know because.....I love you" Robin could only stare blankly at him, he wasn't able to read her thoughts or emotion....fear of rejecton rose in his throat....his heart dropped. "Amon....." He heard her voice break, he gazed into her emerald eyes and saw them glaze with unshed tears. He brought his hand to her face....craddling her chin for a brief moment...."I'm sorry Robin....I'm so sorry for........everything"  
  
Robin stood there, looking at this man towering over her. His arms braced on either side of the doorway....looming over her.....yet he was not intimidating....suddenly she found him approachable.....this was the Amon she knew was there all along. Her control over her tears gone they overflowed...pouring from her tender eyes. He pulled her into his embrace......she allowed him too.  
  
He trembled...he was terrified....terrified he would wake up and find this to be another dream....he held her tighter....willing her to stay there. He was so tired of fighting the feelings....so tired of being empty....just being this close to her he felt his heart growing again....a spark of light emerge within his dark and battered soul.  
  
"Just let me stay with you awhile longer" he pleaded.....  
  
Ok.....they almost there.....hmmm....*thinking* Just kidding, I promise there will be some lemons in the next chapter. 


	8. New Lovers

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Robin released her arms that were loosely around his waist, and stepped back slightly. That was all the answer Amon needed. Never taking his eyes off her, he stepped in closing the door behind him.  
  
They stood for a moment in silence, she gazing at the floor ....he gazed at her intently...he wanted desperately to embrace her the way lovers do, dream with her, live with her. But right here, in this moment he felt like a insecure boy with his first crush. His control was gone, he was as vunerable as he would ever be.  
  
"I thought about you everyday...." her voice a shaky whisper His heart lept in his chest....he took her chin in his hand raising her eyes to meet his. Taking a step forward he leaned in, brushing his lips against hers....she did not refuse his touch....he needed more.......his hand gently slid to the back of her neck...pulling her forward he pressed his lips to hers for a deeper kiss. Her lips slightly parted, allowing him to dwelve into her wet mouth. Their tongues caressed each other, before breaking for air, Amon lightly nibbled her bottom lip. Her eyes barely open she swayed backwards....giving Amon a blessed reason to pull her into a full embrace. They stood for a long moment gazing into one anothers eyes. Both unable to put this moment, how they felt and what they dreamed of into words.  
  
He walked her to the bed, sitting he pulled her with him. "Robin, I wish I could replace the time we lost....I hope you can forgive me" "Amon, I want to look to the future....." she sounded as though she were going to spill tears at any moment. His heart sank, he feared she was about to crush the dream he'd held onto for so long. "Robin, will you let me love you....be with you?" he asked softly "I have always wanted to be with you, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you" her emotions heard through her voice "At Harrys?" he wondered, he had come to realize he'd become intoxicated by her at that first glance.... She mused before answering "Yes, that was the day you stole my heart" He pulled her closer, pressing himself against her locking her lips in a deep passionate kiss. His one desire was to be one with her, in mind, body and spirit.  
  
He laid back on the bed, pulling her with him....holding her, and stroking her arm. Thier kisses growing more feverish. Both soon to be lovers fumbled over themselves in their wild passion to be with each other. He rose above her finally...straddling her slim frame...he unbuttoned her top...he trailed his finger lightly from her throat, down her chest and along her breastbone. He slid his hands under either side of her open blouse, sliding it farther off her shoulders. She rose just enough to allow him to totally remove it and her bra. Leaning in he placed delicate kisses from her jawline, down her neck...to her chest....his mouth found her left breast...flicking the tender pink nub. He rubbed the other with his hand, tweeking her nipple. Her moans fed his own hunger. His member throbbed and ached. He needed her desperately. His turned his suckling over to the other breast...softly massaging the supple mound. His free hand lightly rubbing her stomach...slowly going closer to her moist folds. Her eyes were full of desire, her moans were deep and needy. He touched her clitoris...softly rubbing the hard nub. Her hips moved in response. Smiling he slid a digit inside her....her soft gasp was all he needed to drive him to the edge of madness. He climbed between her thighs....placing butterfly kisses across her stomach....trailing down to her womanhood. He flicked her clit with his tongue.....her gasp brought a wicked smile to his face...'My little bird, enjoy this special moment' he thought sliding his tongue into her virgin depths. She started moving her hips against his mouth. He had tasted her sweet juices but wanted more, gently suckling her clitoris and flicking it with his tongue he inserted his his fingers inside her....finding spot that drove her wild. She grabbed the sheets and began to moan louder....."A...M...ON!!" she was going to cum and he was going to drink her essence. He felt her tighten around his fingers...withdrawing as she climaxed he licked the juices that spilled from her....  
  
Her eyes were glazed over with erotic bliss. Stradling her he pressed the tip of his manhood against her entrace....leaning over her their eyes locked... "I will be as gentle as I can my love" Slowly entering her he watched her face for signs of discomfort. Stopping when she flinched, and letting her set the pace. He entered and withdrew slowly at first...slightly increasing his speed....her face softened and she relaxed. Once she adjusted she begain to meet him thrust for thrust...her legs wrapped around his waist pressing him deeper within her. She felt so good around his length. Her walls grew hotter and her moans deeper. Positioning his knees under her thighs he pulled her hips up, allowing him deeper entrace. His body merged with hers seamlessly. Their bodies sticky with sweat, and passion driven fever. Thier moans grew louder, pounding himself within her faster they reached climax together, moaning one anothers name.  
  
Colapsing beside her he pulled her close... "Robin, don't leave me please" he pleaded "I'm yours as long as you love me" she whispered  
  
gently pulling her away he looked in her eyes....."I'll love you for eternity" They cuddled a bit longer.....but soon passion took them over once again........  
  
They woke mid-morning exhausted, they had slept only a few hours. Amon wore a smile on his face, his heart was happy....truly happy. He'd given up on this dream, but the gods gave him another chance......'no, my Robin gave me another chance' he thought.  
  
She greeted him with a goodmorning kiss and a smile. He pulled her closer, teasing her lips with his tongue begging for entrance.....her acceptance fed his desires again....they were soon making love yet again....  
  
Early afternoon they woke to a disturbing knock at the door.... "Robin, are you in there?" it was Dojima Robin turned to Amon, her face was flushed. He smiled at her embarassment and started to exit to the bathroom....but she stopped him. "No, stay...I don't care who knows" flashing him a warm smile...he returned to the bed with a content grin on his face. Waiting patiently for her to open the door.....  
  
I'm sorry it took so long to get to a lemon. I had a idea for where I wanted this to go as I intended to feed the plot along for several more chapters. However with reader request for more 'interesting' content I changed things around a bit. I really don't think my lemons are all that great but I will try to improve. Hope you all enjoy. 


	9. Hidden Fears

DISCLAIMER: Witch Hunter Robin does not belong to me tears Although I only really want Amon...te he (gawd even for an anime he's georgeous...tall dark, sexy, mysterious sigh) Alright, nuff bout me...on with the show.  
  
A/N: I also want to apologize for not updating as frequently as I should. However I have alot going on offline. As it states in my profile I am a stay at home mother. So my lil one keeps me pretty actively distracted from doing much updating, and since I have 5 different stories going on at the same time it's been difficult to stay focused on one and that is ya'll fault. See ya'll inspired me to dang much and my mind just skipped off on many different trails. But I appreciate the reviews, and the kind words. Please forgive me and I promise I will try to update all stories as soon as possible. I am actually working on a few chapters at a time now so when I update it will be more than one at a time....hopefully.  
  
Chapter 9 Hidden Fears  
  
With a cocky grin, and a happy heat Amon watched the door slowly open with Robin trying to stay just out of sight. Peering around the edge of the door, she greeted the smile frozen faces of Dojima and Sakaki.  
  
"Uh, we'll see you guys later" Dojima stammered, not breaking her grin as the couple strolled off.  
  
Robin closed the door, her face warm from the flush that swept over her. She turned to Amon to see his ridiculously toothy grin. "Come back to bed love" he said in a sultry voice she'd only heard in her dreams.  
  
Sliding against him, molding her body to his, he lay there caressing her body. Rubbing her arms gently, her sides...her smooth stomach. After vowing to himself to explore her body much farther that night, he listened to the tell tale signs she was asleep. Releasing a content sigh he allowed sleep to once again reclaim him.  
  
Dojima and Sakaki still bearing a huge grin strolled to the club house. Once the spotted Nagira they quickly made their way to his table, Dojima bouncing with anticipation of revealing their secret. After all everyone at STN-J had seen the romance brewing between the two. Although most thought they had already consummated the relationship before. It was apparent the two held a great fondness for one another and the love was as strong as ever the first time they saw each other at Harry's just a few days ago.  
  
"HA! It's about damn time" Nagira shouted  
  
"Both seemed quite happy, I've never seen Amon smile before, I think that was the biggest shock" the young groom chuckled almost embarrassed at the situation he had allowed his soon to be wife to put him in.  
  
"I suppose we won't see them any more till the wedding" Nagira wondered outloud  
  
"Oh, no! I will drag Robin out of there if I have too, she's got things to help me with" Dojima demanded, half serious half joking.  
  
Dojima was a big romantic at heart, she knew Robin's desires for Amon, personally she didn't see how the two had put it off for so long. It was SO obvious they needed to be together. Amon changed, softened, seemed to let his walls down when ever Robin was around. He'd even risked trouble when he purchased the glasses for Robin. That was just not something you did at STN-J. Unless directed. Amon took it upon himself to see to Robin's needs. Personal and otherwise.  
  
"Well we will leave them to their own devices for now, and you can CALL them later to see if Robin's ready to assist you" Sakaki warned his wife softly, as he cast her a knowing look. She chuckled slightly, before wrapping her arms around his waist. Nagira watched the two, and wondered quietly to himself if he would see Amon and Robin like this, preparing for their own wedding sometime in the future. Although Nagira knew this feeling of love was something his brother had struggled with for a long time, he knew if anyone could tame his brother Robin was the one for the job. She loved him unconditionally, and that's exactly what his brother needed. It was for sure Amon would not change unless he so desired. Robin did not expect changes in him though, she accepted what ever he was willing to give her. He'd grown weary of seeing his brother mope and wallow in his own depression. Now he was overjoyed the two lovers were finally open with their feelings.  
  
Amon and Robin slept for a few hours. When he woke, she was still sleeping. He watched her slumber. His mind drifted back to the night before, their sweet love making. He smiled to know that even after all this time he was her first lover. She'd not given her heart to anyone in their time apart. She was his witch in every way. His love. His life. He subconsciously began to caress her waist, sides, and arm. Marveling at the goose bumps that appeared on her pale flesh. He wanted to talk with her, about their future. Fear welled inside him. He did not want her to leave him again, but he knew she was scheduled to leave in a matter of days. He did not want her away from him for a moment. All this time apart he felt empty, isolated. Now that he had experienced everything about Robin he believed he would not be able to breath without her. His life was hers.  
  
Robin began to stir slightly under his touches. Her breathing changed and her eyes fluttered. He watched with admiration as her eyes slowly opened. Catching her gaze with his own. He smiled lovingly as she turned her body to face his. "Hey" she said sheepishly "Hmm, did you sleep well?" He asked, placing a gentle kiss on her lips "Hai, very" grinning and blushing she continued "I need to take a shower" "Mind if I join you?" He grinned almost hopefully  
  
She answered him by pulling him gently out of the bed and she left it. Both strolled to the bathroom where they showered, both bathing the other..he embraced her wet body pulling it close to his. "Robin I love you" he told her, a deep husky voice expressing the depth of his words and emotions. "I love you too Amon, I always have" she told him, tears of joy beginning to brim her emerald green eyes. They kissed tenderly for several moments before getting out and drying off. He watched her delicate features as she dried her hair, and body. She observed his muscular tone, and defined body. Both enjoying the visual of the other. Both sharing the same thoughts without knowing. Worry began to creep into each others minds.  
  
He decided he would wait till later to discuss his thoughts with her, he wanted to make sure they would not be disturbed. And as far as he knew the others were lurking somewhere outside their room waiting for a chance to pop in and drag either of them away for some wedding duty.  
  
"Robin, would you join me for dinner tonight?" He asked "Hai, the clubhouse?" "Hai, 6pm ok?" "That's fine, I'll make sure I'm ready by then" she smiled  
  
He stepped towards her, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. Pulling her into his embrace. His lips found hers, the gentle kiss brushing her lips. His desire to make love to her again rushed through his veins. His kiss deepened.  
  
The phone ringing brought both out of their peaceful bliss.  
  
"Hello?" Robin answered "Hai, a few more minutes, where would you like to meet?" "Ok, yes, I will tell him"  
  
After hanging up the phone she turned to Amon, relaying the message that he was to meet with Sakaki and Nagira at the club house with her. They would split up from there to their separate ventures from there. He rolled his eyes, he knew his brother would tease him mercilessly. However with the happiness that he felt having Robin now he did not care. His brother could say what ever he wished it would change nothing....Amon had to admit it....he was happy. And he was not ashamed to smile, especially with her.  
  
Amon went to his room to dress, leaving Robin to do the same. Moments later they strolled to the club house. Meeting Nagira, Sakaki, and Dojima. As soon as Amon and Robin saw Nagira they were well aware of the fact that Dojima and Sakaki had shared the news of Robin and Amon's new love affair. Bracing themselves for the questions and tender jest they continued towards the table.  
  
Brunch was served shortly after, and the conversation much to Robin and Amon's pleasure did not dare reach the topic of the situation they had been caught in earlier that morning. Amon was still somewhat surprised by Robin's oneness revealing the news. It only strengthened his belief she was the one for him, his true soulmate.  
  
The boys broke off into a challenge of getting together the bachelor party for Sakaki, and making some of the plans for the guest. While the girls went into shopping mode, and planning the details of the reception details.  
  
"So, Robin....you leave in a few days right?" Dojima asked as they rode "Hai, that is the schedule" Robin answered, a strange tone in her voice Dojima could not pinpoint "What about Amon" she asked "I'm sure we will discuss that later" Robin told her, she had been thinking about that since last night. She did not want to leave him again, but she knew she had to at least go back long enough to settle things there. Would Amon be angry if she did, would he wait for her. The fears crept into her mind and her heart. She was beginning to become frightened at the thought. Part of her believed he would not have any hesitation in allowing her to return to tie up loose ends. Another part of her feared he would be upset that she felt the need to do so.  
  
Nagira and Sakaki had observed a content look on Amon's face early on in the day, but as time crept by it seemed to diminish into a grim one. Nagira sensing something was wrong asked his brother if there was something he needed to talk about. Amon shot him a unreadable glance before speaking.  
  
"She's supposed to leave in a few days...." he left the rest unsaid. Nagira knew his brothers concern. Patting his shoulder tenderly his advice was to talk to her and tell her how he felt about her leaving him. Amon was beginning to become uncomfortable with his relationship with Robin becoming the topic of conversation. So changing the subject he asked "When are the others arriving?" "Tonight everyone should be here, Michael had a few business meetings to attend, Miho had to wait till her significant other could get the time to leave as well" Sakaki informed him.  
  
After both the boys and girls finished their duties for the day they all met at the club house once again. Breaking off into couples. Nagira's wife who had not felt to well earlier in the day now joined them. Michael, Miho and her fiancé' were now checked in also. Sakaki had called Michael earlier when he was allowed the time and told him of Amon and Robin's development so he would not be shocked when he arrived. As well known as it was about Amon's feelings for Robin it was equally known about Michael's feelings for her. Sakaki hated to know Michael would be hurt but he wanted him braced for the truth.  
  
Michael tried to hide his hurt, but did not do so very well. Amon and Robin picked up on it immediately. After dinner the 9 companions went to their separate rooms. Amon asked Robin to take a walk in the gardens with him. Amon's concern over Robin's leaving had gotten to him and he was ready to find out what she was thinking. After the previous night he felt the garden was a good place to be for this discussion. He sought out the bench where he confessed his heart, and asked her to sit with him. After several long silent moments he turned to her, taking her hand in his, he looked into her eyes...  
  
"Robin.........." his voice barely above a whisper. 


	10. Dreams

DISCLAIMER: blah blah blah......story is mine, characters aren't. Oi!  
  
A/N: Just a mental note to myself....I know ya'll gonna kill me.....hehe...gotta find me first....Weeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
Chapter 10....New beginnings  
  
He fought to find the courage to say what he'd been wanting to say for such a long time. He thought back to when he first realized his live needed her. Back to that day at the well....after he'd been so mercilessly beaten by Zazian. He wanted to go with her, he wanted to lead her to safety out of Japan. When he slipped that note into her hair he wanted desperately to kiss her, to embrace her to confess his heart to her. Yet he knew if he even caught a tiny taste of her tender lips he wouldn't be able to stop, it wasn't the right time either. He wanted that first moment that first tiny confession to be something special....as cold hearted as others might think him, when it came to Robin his icy wall melted on sight. Taking a slow deep breath he turned to face her.....  
  
"Robin....you know how I feel, you know I love you....I've loved you for so long it's killing me not having you in my life. The only reason I have fought this long is the hope you would one day come back to me....I knew it was a long shot after the way I have treated you in the past, but this intense love I have for you scared the hell out of me, I've never felt this much for anyone.....I want to share my life, dreams, hopes, and love with you. I want...no I need to know if you feel the same way?" There he'd said more than he ever thought he could say at one time....but it was the truth, he owed her that much, when it came to Robin the dam was broken and his heart was spilled.  
  
"Oh Amon, I love you so much, your strength, your passion. You have no idea how long or how desperately I have wanted to hear those words. I never dreamed anything like last night or even this very moment would happen. Yet here we are, and I cannot think of anything that has ever matched the joy you have just given me.....I hope as we grow old together I can bring you such joy someday"  
  
"Are you saying you will marry me?" He asked, hope beaming from his eyes "Yes, Amon I will forever be yours as long as you want me" He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his embrace...wishing time would stand still for them and only for them. "Robin you have just made me the happiest man on the entire planet, nothing will ever match this joy" a single tear rolled down his left cheek. He suddenly realized, no one in his life had ever managed to bring a tear to his eye through sadness AND joy....no one except Robin could effect his heart in such a way. It pounded in his chest....he wanted to claim her right here, right now......show her just how much he needed her, and loved her. But there were still a few things they needed to discuss.  
  
As if she had read his mind she began to speak..."I will need to go back long enough to settle my business, and gather my things but I promise you I will be back"  
  
"How long will you have to be gone?" he hated the idea of her leaving him again, but knowing she would return and she would be his wife helped him put that worry behind.  
  
"It should take no longer than a week, two at the most" she looked sad as well, he leaned in and kissed her passionately.....she felt his love, knew his heart....it was the same as hers.  
  
He stood, then pulled her to her feet....cupping his hands on either side of her face he pulled her to him for a kiss....gently at first....tempting her to open her lips for him with a smooth probing of his tongue. She allowed him entrance....he caressed her mouth, made love to it with his tongue, the kiss grew deeper, more passionate....his heart pounded in his chest Gods what this woman does to me he thought to himself as he broke away.  
  
The young couple were not aware of the 2 sets of eyes watching them as they walked arm in arm back to Robin's room. It was a loving sight, one that sparked the imaginations of those watching.....to which the next plan was set into action........soon after they lay in bed, cuddled in each others arms. Nothing would separate them from this moment on. He kissed her temple gently letting out a content sigh. She smiled and snuggled closer. Both lay staring at the ceiling for what seemed like eternity. Obviously lost in thought. With a gentle tightening of his arm he pulled her closer, wrapping both arms around her. He nuzzled her neck, before placing a gentle butterfly kiss there. She smelled wonderful..she tasted wonderful, she was intoxicating, addicting, and she was HIS!! He had wanted to cage her at one time, to keep her away from everything, but over the time she was gone she had grown her wings, she was even more addicting now, as an independent person.....scratch that....she was a woman.....more of a woman that most gave her credit for. He in fact would say she was the definition of what a woman should be. And he was honored as hell that she would take him as her husband....she was a treasure to behold.  
  
Robin was thinking much the same....she had nearly given up on Amon, yet something continued to keep her hopeful. Until last night she had only dreamed of him loving her. Now she had his love, and he wanted her, to share his life with her, to MARRY her. Her thoughts were spinning....Visions of their wedding, their life, their children all going round and round in her head....almost making her drunk with gitty worry and anxiety. She wondered if he wanted a long engagement, or a short one.....she suddenly realized she didn't even care.....as long as he loved her, and wanted to be with her. This just felt....so right! It mattered to her not if she had slept with him before marriage. She had known for a long time he was the only one for her, she was grateful that he had finally realized it. Maybe God wanted this too....after all they had been through that would destroy most, they still found love.....what more COULD she think.  
  
After what seemed like eternity they both finally found sleep.....  
  
Amon's dreams were happy. He slept his first content sleep in his life....knowing she would be by his side forever. That's what he'd been missing all his life.....was Robin....his soul-mate....his lover, and his best friend.  
  
Robin was just as content, already dreaming about what it would be like to wake up to him every morning. Make love to him every night....and mother to his children. She had often imagined what their children would look like....she hoped they would have his hair, and his eyes...his strength. But she hoped they would have her heart, her compassion for others.  
  
This is a short chapter, I'm sorry, I'm not worthy, I will do better next time.....can I stop groveling now?  
  
Ok, now with that over with........I have decided there will be an Epilogue.....possibly two pages....dunno yet....depends on how far into the future I wish to go....right now my time machine is broken down. I tried to gain 10 years....hehe....brainfart Any who....this story is "nearly" complete.....and I am going to squeeze in another lemon or two. For those "Miroku Wanna-Be's" out there....ya know who ya are.....I've gotten a few personal emails from ya damn near threatening me to get them scroggin....LMAO anyone wanna volunteer to give me ideas for the lemons and limes? Seriously I don't write them well....I lack IMAGINATION!! Especially without coffee, and sleep....and...well neva mind.  
  
I've rattled on enough....thanks for the reviews....I love you readers....and I hope you like my story.....next chappy will be on soon....feeling writing spurt coming on. YAA HOO 


	11. Can I?

I DO NOT OWN Witch Hunter Robin  
yadda yadda, blah blah blah  
  
Chapter 11 : Can I?  
  
Well this story is nearly at it's end. I want to thank all the reviewers for taking the time to tell me what you think. I've been fortunate that I didn't get any flames for this one. I am currently working on a Inuyasha fic which. Those of you who might be interested keep a watch for "KIDNAP MY HEART" if you want to read. Unless of course someone else has that title....lol. You'll have to wait for the summary but I'll give ya this much info: It's modern times based. But I will be posting this one 5 chapters at a time. So hopefully ya'll will like that a little better. Within the next week the first post will be up. Once I come up with a good 'unique' idea for WHR I'll be writing another one for that as well.  
  
The day of the wedding finally arrived. Robin and Amon had little private time together except in the evenings. If anything it made the nights more special. However they had decided to wait to announce their engagement. This was after all Dojima and Sakaki's day.  
  
The wedding was beautiful. Cremes and pale silvery lilac colored elegance. Dojima was beaming as she walked down the isle. This was a moment Amon actually found himself looking forward to. Especially seeing his Robin walk down the isle to him and their future together. He turned his gaze to her. She was smiling a genuine smile from the soul. Her silvery gown scooped loosely downward revealing a hint of cleavage. Amon had to smirk to himself because he'd never thought he'd see Robin wearing something that minimal. Yet it looked right on her, and he appreciated her appearance.  
  
The ceremony was every bit as emotional as one would expect. Their family and friends congratulated the two newlyweds and rushed them off to their reception. Amon caught Robin's hand and walked with her to the hall. "You look beautiful" he whispered She blushed slightly and thanked him. They found the table they had been assigned to, Nagira and his wife, Michael and his date that he had pulled out of the blue, Amon,Robin, Miho and her fiancee all sat together. All of their friends had been informed of their news. Amon had called most of them of his own accord. Robin had never seen him act in such a way. She found it endearing.  
  
Nagira requested Amon's presence in a private conversation. He handed him a envelope and smiled. Amon looked to his brother puzzled. "When she goes back, go with her...think of it as a pre-honeymoon on me" he started to walk away but stopped. He turned slightly to speak to his brother..."I'm glad you came to your senses little brother" with that he smiled and walked off. Amon nodded and smiled before sticking the envelope inside his tux. Soon he was beside Robin again.  
  
They danced a few slow songs together, enjoyed their time with their friends. Robin had to pack her things for her trip back. She waited till she had a few moments alone with Dojima. After hugs and congratulations were exchanged she bid them goodnight. Amon followed her. She opened the door to her room, watching his behavior. She noted he seemed anxious about something, thinking it was concerning her trip back she brushed it off, and prepared for bed. When she came out of the bathroom Amon was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at a long white envelope. "Amon..." She asked  
  
He turned his gaze to meet hers. "Robin, can I go back with you?" He asked sincerely. "Amon, what about your work?" "You know I work with Nagira" he handed her the envelope gesturing for her to open it "He gave me this tonight" he watched her expression as she revealed the contents. First shock, then what he hoped was happiness flashed across her face. He waited patiently for her to speak. Instead she leaned down to kiss him. He felt the love and acceptance in her kiss.  
  
Reaching up he snaked his arms around her tiny waist. Pulling her down on top of him. She tried in vain to suppress a giggle. He could not help but chuckle lightly at her attempts to remain composed. After all she was laying atop his body locked in a lovers kiss. He rolled to the side laying her down gently. "So does this mean I can go?" She smiled brightly as she nodded her head fiercely. He leaned over pressing his lips against hers yet again. She wrapped her arms around his neck releasing a small moan when he ran his tongue gingerly along her bottom lip in a plea for entrance. His hands took a life of their own tracing and memorizing her every curve, and texture. He relished in her flavor. She was his addiction. Pulling his mind back to reality he pulled away begrudgingly.....the ticket Nagira had gotten was for the same flight as Robins. He'd even purchased a return flight ticket for Robin. Their flight would leave by midday the next afternoon. Tomorrow would be hectic...unless....  
  
"Robin would like to stay at the house tonight?" He asked She raised herself to look him directly in the eye smiled and nodded a reply. "We need to let the others know we are leaving" He set about calling while she gathered their items. He had brought everything to her room after they made love that first night. Nagira had his usual remark...something about "finally breaking in the house". Miho thought it was romantic, while Dojima and Sakaki were indisposed till their flight left the next morning for Hawaii. Amon asked Miho to break the news to Michael. He didn't think Michael would want to hear it especially from him. He liked Michael and thought highly of him, even felt sorry for him knowing full well the heartache Michael was feeling but he would not give Robin up now. His heart had died and she was the only one with the power to bring it to life. In that saving gesture she'd brought to life a existence he'd never dreamed possible. He was happy. It was an emotion he'd never thought about, the memories from his child hood had been washed away long ago in the wake of death and destruction so long ago. Now he knew full well what happy was.....he would kill anyone that tried to take it away.  
  
The two lovers walked hand in hand to his car. He opened her door, then placed the bags in the trunk. They held hands while they drove, listening to slow melodies filtering through the darkness. The silence wasn't strained, glances at one another spoke volumes as to what they were feeling.  
  
When they reached his house he gave her hand a light squeeze, before exiting the car. Walking around he opened her door, and helped her out. She looked at the house then to him. He nodded placing an arm around her shoulder. "Home sweet home" he said...and ushered her inside. As she wondered and looked at her surroundings he went to retrieve the bags from the car. When he came back in she was making coffee. He smiled, dropping the bags.  
  
Robin felt him approach, then the natural warmth of his arms around her waist. "I should have known you would find the coffee first" he chuckled. "Hai, would you care for a cup?" "Hai, just one, we need to get some sleep" he left her there while he found the clothes he would need for the trip. As he repacked what he would need, and gathered the other necessities Robin brought him a cup of the steaming brew. He took it and thanked her with a gentle kiss. "May I use your shower?" She asked He shook his head then locked eyes with her....."You can use OUR shower anytime you wish love" She smiled then he proceeded to show her where everything was.  
  
He listened contentedly to the sounds she made behind the bathroom door. 'I've missed her humming' he thought. He thought about how lonely this place had been for him. The appearance of stability when he was anything but on the inside. Yet now this place felt like home, he found himself thinking about adding to the house when they had children. Birthday parties, and the like. Him, Amon, witch hunter prodigy was thinking about children's birthday parties, and home additions. And all because of this little fire witch who burned through his resistance and melted his heart. He fought it, he lost....but he still came out a winner.  
  
Robin soaked for a bit, lost in her own thoughts. She had waited so long for Amon to tell her he loved her. She'd always known she occupied a special place in his heart but she wasn't so sure for such a long time what he felt. That day so long ago when she went away, his eyes spoke volumes but his mouth said nothing. But now all this time later he was over pouring with emotions. He had shown her more in the last few days than she ever dreamed possible. 'Love is a powerful thing' she mused...smiling to herself as she dunked her head beneath the water.  
  
When she emerged from the bathroom almost an hour later Amon was reclined on the couch. He looked to her motioning for her to join him. "I need to dress first" she said...walking to the bedroom. He immediately followed.  
  
He slipped his arms around her waist. He began kissing her neck lovingly. She closed her eyes and allowed her head to roll back against his shoulders. He grinned. He slowly brought his hand up to the edge of the towel....releasing the tuck of material to allow the towel to fall freely to the floor. He tenderly cupped her breast in his palm...rubbing the underside before squeezing it tenderly. He allowed his other hand to slowly drop downwards....rubbing the flat of her stomach as he descended.....his hand hovered over the juncture between her legs. Slowly he slid his finger between her moist folds. Her moan of pleasure urged him further. He inserted another finger....pushing them both deeper into her core. She began to drop slightly giving into the pleasure he was evoking. Wrapping one arm around her tightly he braced her while continuing his ministrations on her wet center. She began to moan louder for him....his attention to her neck and earlobes grew more heated.....his own moans of desire reached her ears....as his pace quickened she felt that familiar sensation swell inside her.  
  
Amon felt her tighten around his fingers...he quickened his pace wanting to hear her scream his name....when she clamped down around his digits he felt a rush of hot liquid pour over them....scooping her up he carried her to the bed. Quickly removing his own clothing he climbed above her, pulling her legs apart , he positioned her legs at his waist. He quickly placed the tip of his length against her entrance. "Gods Robin you drive me insane" he murmured against her lips as he plunged his length deep inside her. Wrapping his arms around her back he grabbed her shoulders holding her in position as he pounded himself inside her with fever. It felt so good, so right....she fit him like a glove and it was heaven. She locked her heels around his waist giving him deeper access. He took advantage and raised himself up so he could find his leverage. He pulled nearly all the way out before lunging himself inside once again....she ground herself against him flexing and releasing around him...the sensation was driving him mad...he was losing control and wanted to spill himself within her. He leaned over her once again hungrily seeking out her lips....She moaned into his mouth as he grunted his approaching climax.....suddenly she broke the kiss....."AAAAA...MONNNNNN" Feeling the flood of her hot nectar surround his cock he lost his control immediately spilling his seed into her womb. Both bodies quivered as they recovered from the intensity of their joining. Her center still contracting around him did little to bring him down....it only fed his fire for desire yet again.....as he slowly started stroking within her she smiled up at him wrapping her arms around his neck.....this time things were much slower. He held her close, slowly making love to her....whispering words of love to one another often. The kisses were more frequent but filled with more love than passion. The energy surrounding them was magic. They took their time memorizing each others body inside and out. Once they reached their peak they fell asleep in each others embrace....Amon still within her. Both wanting this forever.  
  
Think two more chapters and she'll be done. What do ya'll think? I will be including an epiloge.  
  
FEEDBACK!! LoL 


	12. Magic Moments

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin  
  
But I can dream................  
  
Chapter 12  
Magic Moments  
  
The trip was more than either expected. Robin's affairs were wrapped up quickly leaving plenty of time for romance between the two lovers. A great surprise was the blessing bestowed on them from Father Juliano.  
  
Robin saw a side of Amon she would have never dreamed existed. He showered her with loving attention, flowers, and affectionate spurts of cuddling. They enjoyed dinner at quaint restaurants, and romantic interludes around the area. The love they once knew was a thing of the past...they were now more certain than every they were destined to be together.  
  
Two weeks after leaving Japan they were on their way back. Although they enjoyed their time in Italy they were ready to return to Japan, and to begin their lives together. Both wanted a small wedding, their friends were the only family they had, it was only fitting.  
  
Nagira, Dojima, and Sakaki greeted the pair when they landed. The two men had a look on their faces Amon wasn't sure he liked. Dojima stood beside Robin giggling. Amon and Robin exchanged worried looks briefly before they were pulled in opposite directions.  
  
Dojima whisked Robin down the busy streets. "Where are you taking me, should I consider this kidnaping?" Robin asked with frustration coating her words. "Trust me kid, you will be happy when the day is done" she said shooting Robin as big smile "Now just relax and enjoy the ride ok?" She smiled, beaming with obvious pride over her secretive plan. Robin's curiosity getting the better of her urged her to ask "Where's Amon?" "The guys have him, just relax he's fine" Dojima finished quickly as they pulled to stop in front of a small shop.  
  
Without another word Dojima pulled Robin from the car, rushing her inside. Dojima approached one of the sales clerks, talking privately for a few moments. When Dojima returned to Robin's side she pulled her over to a dressing area. Within moments the sales lady returned with several off- white gowns.  
  
Dojima saw the look creep across Robin's features. "You have to find a wedding dress sometime, no time like the present" Dojima told her. Finally relenting Robin set about trying on different gowns.  
  
"I am not amused" Amon ground out, glaring at his brother. Nagira shot his brother an amused glance. "I know your not one for surprises, but this is one I think even YOU will appreciate" Nagira finally told him. Amon just settled back into the seat grimacing. Sakaki snickered in the backseat, earning himself a cold glare from the brooding Amon.  
  
Nagira stopped in front of a line of small businesses. Amon immediately noticed a tailors shop. Just as they were about to enter Nagira's cell phone began to ring. Signaling Sakaki to Amon and Sakaki that he would be with them briefly he stepped back outside the door. "Nagira here" "Everything is taken care of, 2 hour window" the voice on the other end explained. "Right" he replied, hanging up he turned and went inside.  
  
There he found Amon with his arms across his chest, glaring at the nervous salesman holding up suits for approval. ' Why did I think this was a good idea?' Nagira asked himself. Sakaki was trying to calm Amon, when he noticed Nagira approaching he released his breath unaware he'd been holding it. "Amon now you know you will have to get a suit for your wedding, this is our gift to you so please just cooperate this once...Please!" Nagira pleaded "Fine lets get this over with, Robin and I have things to do" Amon growled as he allowed the salesman to do his job of finding a proper suit.  
  
Dojima helped Robin adjust several gowns, few were to Robin's liking. Finally she emerged from the dressing room wearing a creme colored gown that cascaded down past her ankles leaving a small wisping trail of silky material flowing behind her. The neckline scooped slightly revealing the creamy complexion on the higher chest area and neck. Elegant sleeves enclosed her upper arms widening at the elbows into a flare just above her wrist. She was beautiful. "Oh Robin, you are....beautiful" Dojima exclaimed.  
  
After purchasing the gown, and finding shoes to match the two girls were out the door. Dojima decided she wanted to have her hair and nails done to celebrate her friends return. Robin agreed, thinking it would be nice to be pampered even if just this once.  
  
Amon tolerated little in the way of being fitted for a suit. Eventually finding one which allowed him to 'move' he put his foot down and demanded that enough was enough. Nagira and Sakaki gave in, there was no arguing with this man. "You need shoes as well, I am guessing you do not have suitable dress shoes at home?" Nagira asked, nodding to Sakaki discreetly as he directed Amon to another area of the store. Although the suit he'd finally decided on was perfect for it's intentions. Now to follow through with the plan.  
  
Robin and Dojima had just finished up their treatment. Dojima wanted to show Robin a beautiful old church she thought would be perfect for their wedding. Curiosity getting the better of her agreed. The drive was short but enjoyable. Robin loved the church immediately. Nestled between several cherry trees, sitting quietly alone but proud.  
  
Dojima begged Robin to put on her dress and let her take some pictures of her in front of the alter. Robin for the life of her could not understand why, seeing her distress explained it would be a nice wedding gift for Amon and something to send back to Juliano. Thinking it was a nice thought Robin relented, and disappeared to change.  
  
Nagira's phone rang just as Amon was about to change to go change, fear registered on his face. Amon glared at his brother "What's happened?" He demanded. Nagira closing his cell turned to Amon "We have to go help Robin and Dojima" Amon was in the car before Nagira could finish.  
  
Once seated behind the steering wheel Amon asked him "Where are they?". Nagira thought for a minute how he would answer this question before replying "Dojima went to show Robin a church she thought ya'll would like for your wedding" ' please don't ask anymore' he thought to himself before speeding off.  
  
As Robin dressed, and the guys speed towards the church Dojima slipped off to a small room. Moments later Amon, Nagira and Sakaki burst through the church doors. Amon scanned the empty chapel he saw no signs of danger, or of Robin and Dojima. "What the hell is going on?" He asked turning to his brother, who had a slightly amused look to his face. Just then he saw a priest appear with Dojima. Seconds later Robin strolled into the chapel dressed in her gown. Amon's jaw dropped. Mesmerize by her beauty, and grace his feet began to move on their own. Walking ever so slowly towards her. The two were locked in each other gaze.  
  
Robin looked Amon over, thinking how handsome he looked in his suit. cough, cough Nagira's interference brought snapping them back to reality. "What's going on?" Amon asked again. Catching Miho, her fiancee and Michael enter through the doors, all smiling devilishly at the events that transpired around them.  
  
"Two weeks is a lot of time to plot you know, besides neither of you were here to argue with our idea so we figured 'what the hey'. Nagira said, being the unofficial spokes person of the group since he had the least to fear from Amon's wrath.  
  
"If we are ready" The priest spoke breaking the silence. "We don't have the papers, or the rings, or..." Robin began to rattle. "We have stand in rings, and the licence so stop worrying" Nagira interrupted.  
  
Amon turned to Robin, offering her his hand. A smile danced across his face as he led her to the alter to stand in front of the priest. The moment was special for them both. Their friends had gone to great lengths to do this for them. And it was more or less just as they wanted. The ceremony was simple, but meaningful. Their vows exchanged they were pronounced 'man and wife'. Their first kiss of marital bliss was long and passionate. Bordering on sinful in the house of the lord. Neither cared, they were lost in the magic of the moment, and the joy of knowing they belonged to each other in gods eyes.  
  
Nagira, Sakaki, Dojima, Miho, and Michael presented Robin and Amon with their gifts. With two tickets to any destination of their choice and two weeks to enjoy it Amon and Robin quickly set out for home....their home...to pack for their honeymoon. Leaving 4 friends wishing them well behind them.  
  
Next chapter will contain lemons as I know you all love them SOOO well.  
Hehe.  
I'm scheming myself, there will be an epilog, possibly two parter. I  
haven't decided yet. 


	13. The Naming

I do not own WITCH HUNTER ROBIN  
  
Well here's the first epilog of two. One more chapter and she's wrapped up. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this. This story hasn't done quite as well as "Her Hell" which is somewhat disappointing. But hey, I liked the idea, still do. And I am still pleased with this story. It would have been longer but I caved and rushed through to meet demands of readers. However I may re-post sometime again in the future with the full intended story line.  
  
Chapter 13 Epilog part I : The Naming  
  
The last of the finishing touches were complete. The two expectant parents stood back looking at the new nursery in awe. Wrapping his arm around her he reached out to rub her rounded belly.  
  
"It's a good thing we decided to add on to the house when we did" he said, smiling at her. He'd never expected his blessings to come so soon. But with this woman as his wife he should have expected the unexpected.  
  
After their wedding they enjoyed a glorious honeymoon in Europe seeing all the sights she had wanted to see while growing up there. The ancient cities full of romance and history were great inspirations for their exploits. Soon after returning she found out she was pregnant. With their first born child...a son.  
  
He helped her back to bed, the last few weeks she'd been growing tired and been ordered to stay in bed as much as possible. He knew she hated it but he insisted, and had taken time from work to stay with her. It was the only way to ensure she didn't start her 'nesting' for the new baby.  
  
"Robin, have you decided on a name yet?" he asked her, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I thought you would like too since he will be the one to carry on your family name" She had decided long ago he would have that honor. "But you do realize you will need to think of one soon....very soon" she added.  
  
"We still have a week or so" he stated "No, Amon we don't...." she grunted suddenly grasping her stomach. "Robin is it...." His words no more than a stutter now. With a short nod from her he jumped to his feet gathering her bag, and taking it to the car.  
  
Within seconds he was by her side again, not wanting to take any chances she may fall in her condition he decided to carry her bridal style to the car. Once she was secured and comfortable he took off towards the hospital.  
  
Immediately after checking in he made the phone call to Naira to have him tell the others. It was a buddy system they had worked out. He would call Naira, and he would call the others so Amon wouldn't have to play phone tag and could stay by Robin's side. Amon was rather proud of that idea.  
  
Several hours later Robin was exhausted but had delivered a healthy baby boy. His emerald green eyes, and dark tresses made him the most beautiful baby Robin or Amon had ever seen. He was perfect, and he was theirs. A child created from the unconditional and eternal love that was Robin and Amon.  
  
Amon stared unbelieving at the small child within Robin's arms. He was for the first time at a loss for words. He had the love of his life and soulmate, and she'd given him a son.  
  
The others who had been waiting, slowly came in to visit Robin and see the baby. Robin was weary and Amon insisted the others leave for her to rest. Helping her settle into the pillows and cover up he took the baby, allowing her to sleep. Quietly he sat holding his son, watching him doze. He began thinking of a name that would be fitting for such a special and beautiful child.  
  
He knew what he wanted the name to hold special meaning for himself and for Robin. It was important that the name bear testimony to Robin, as the child's mother it was important. Once their son was sleeping he decided to look through several books Robin had insisted they bring to the hospital.  
  
Finding the book he was searching for he began to search. He hoped to find a name suitable before Robin woke. He knew she was worried over the baby not having a name before his birth. He was determined to fulfill this request for her. She stirred slightly but soon rested deeply again...allowing him to continue his mission. Though his Italian was mediocre he pieced together what he could, finding the perfect name...it was strong and it was like Robin. A smile graced his lips as he looked to his beautiful wife, and sleeping son.  
  
Amadeo, : loves god.....yes this would be their sons name. With a happy heart he decided to retrieve coffee for himself. He would do whatever it took to make sure he was there and awake when Robin woke from her nap. As he passed the waiting area he noticed the others still there, Dojima and Sakaki were draped across each other like wet blankets. Miho and her soon to be husband were propped against each other slightly dozing. Naira waited with his wife quietly, Michael slouched against the corner with his legs laid across the empty chairs beside him.  
  
"You all can go home if you like. Robin and the baby are still sleeping" Amon told his brother as he softly stepped inside the doors. "Is there name or will you continue to call him 'baby'" Naira asked. Amon chuckled....normally his brother knew which buttons to push, but thankfully tonight even the almighty Naira couldn't get to him. He simply turned to leave calling over his shoulder "Yes, but his mother will find out before you loons". Naira stood there smiling "Brother, I think our little bird was your missing heart" not sure if Amon had heard him.  
  
Amon did though and he couldn't have agreed more. Robin had given him the gift of love, and countless other blessings. He wasn't sure if he deserved such joy. But he was going to enjoy it, and not take it for granted. This was the life he always wanted, even if he didn't know it himself.  
  
Amon wasted no time getting back to the room where his new family lay sleeping. Relief washed over him when he saw she'd not awoken. Placing a gentle kiss on both her and his son's head he went to his seat quitely admiring the two. His son stirred slightly, Amon gently picked up their son and began to rock him softly until he settled down.  
  
Robin woke feeling quite happy. As her eyes began to focus she slowly scanned the room. Finally settling on the form of her husband doting over their new son. She admired his ability to be strong yet be so gentle and caring. He nearly worried her to death over the pregnancy, demanding she take it easy as much as possible. The midnight rushes to the store to satisfy her cravings never seemed to bother him, in fact he appeared to take joy in it.  
  
He bragged to clients he was going to be a father, she often caught him lost in his own world hanging around the nursery as it was being finished. He was a very affectionate husband, and now father. All the worries she had before were gone, washed away in her tears of joy.  
  
Amon looked to her with a gentle smile playing across his features. Standing he brought their son to her, placing him in her arms. "I have decided on a name love, I hope you like it" he smiled down at his son, softly rubbing his tiny head "Amadeo is what I have chosen for him"  
  
Robin's eyes began to flood with new tears. "Oh Amon it's beautiful, what made you chose that name" she asked. "You, love...I want our children to be blessed by god as much as you, and I...I was a lost soul before you came to me, your love, and your faith brought me back to life, I want that faith to keep him safe and strong" he admitted.  
  
Her eyes fell on their sleeping child. "Amadeo, you are blessed with a wonderful father" she said. Amon reached up to wipe the tears that had fallen away from her cheeks. "His mother is the blessing Robin, your pure heart has kept you strong, and loving through all you have endured, I am grateful you never gave up on me" his words were solemn, and sincere. All the joy he was now experiencing could have been lost to him forever, the realization settled over him, briefly saddening him.  
  
"Amon lets not think of what could have happened. It's forgotten. We now, and we have each other and Amedeo. He is the proof of what we have" Amon nodded, smiling at his wife. Wanting to be closer to his wife and son he crawled into the bed with them, settling beside Robin's now slender form. Their son cradled between them. The three were soon sleeping soundly.  
  
Well this is fluff....fluff and more fluff. 


	14. The Prophesy

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin......  
  
ANNOUNCEMENT: I have gotten several emails, and reviews asking me to continue Distance. Well honestly I don't feel I really have anywhere else to go with Distance. It would have been longer if I hadn't caved to reader request to hurry up with certain "aspects" of the story....i.e. Lemons...ya pervs!  
  
BUT........After thinking about where this could go...I have decided to write a sequel.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short....but I am struggling with a damnable case of writers block.  
  
Chapter 14 : Destiny  
  
Watching the evening sun sink into the horizon a peaceful feeling came over the dark haired man. Today he'd been blessed again. His life had turned around, the man he was now dead, in his place a man with hopes and dreams, and a family.  
  
He watched the orange and golden rays fade into darkness as he listened to the gentle humming of his wife behind him. A gentle cooing sound accompanied her soulful lullaby.  
  
Their lives had taken a different path than either originally thought. The struggles the fights, the death....the darkness. Alone their paths were filled with sorrow, together hope and love fed them the courage they needed to carry on.  
  
Looking to his wife a smile crept to the corners of his lips, he'd never known this kind of love, a soul shattering, all consuming love which burned the very recesses of his heart. A love he would not and could not live without.  
  
"You should rest, your body is tired" he told her gently, brushing the moist hair from her face. "I know, but it's so hot Amon, I don't think I can" her voice strained from exhaustion. A gentle breeze stirred through the room, cooling the air around her. Almost immediately she smiled at him before closing her eyes an allowing the darkness of sleep to claim her.  
  
With his gaze fixed on his family, he thought of all that had happened in the last few months. Their destiny was changing, would it be for the better. He and Robin could only hope. For their children's sake.  
  
This path, this destiny brought many changes with it. He'd come to accept his fate, his destiny as a witch. It was who he was, he could not longer hate his mother. She'd done what any mother would do to protect her child. Desperate times call for desperate measures right?  
  
Part of him wished she had awoken those powers earlier, so she would have had more control....if she had been in more control she might have been able to save herself as well as him and his brother.  
  
It wasn't the craft that got her killed, it was her inexperience. Fear had driven her to unleash the power, lack of knowledge consumed her. His guilt over the hatred that ate at him for all this time racked his brain, and soul.  
  
Now was the beginning of a new existence for him, Robin, Amadeos, and little Carina, the newest member of the family. Where he was once a single entity within the world, now his world existed in within the lives of 3 people, his family. His wife who gave him courage to love, his son who gave him hope for change, and his daughter who's sparkle lights up the darkest recesses of his heart. These three individuals were his life.  
  
Now there was the Prophesy.  
  
This is where I leave things for now......I will start the new story soon...  
  
Bows down semi-gracefully Please do not throw rotten tomatoes....just got the last batch outta my keyboard! 


End file.
